The Kennedy Institute of Ethics proposes to establish a National Information Resource on Ethics & Human Genetics that will enhance the Institute's coverage of ELSI issues, augment its current document collection, and make up-to-date bibliographic information and documents available to a wide circle of users. Specific steps to be taken in implementing these goals include the following: (1) create a bibliographic database called unpublished materials pertinent to research in ethics and human genetics; 92) mount the database at the Kennedy Institute on a microcomputer and offer access to GENE to anyone wishing to search it via a traditional personal computer/modem connection or via the Internet; (3) establish and augment a national collection of publicly-available ELSI materials that are individually catalogued and readily available to both on-site and remote users; (4) distribute and update the three Scope Notes on genetic topics already published or in preparation on the human genome project, genetic testing and genetic screening, and human gene therapy and add a fourth Scope Note on eugenics; and (5) publish and annual reference work and supplements entitled Ethics and Human Genetics Bibliography.